Good and Evil: The Reign of Rekka
by WindAlchemistJen
Summary: Flying sheep abound as the Warrior Goddess Rekka begins her reign. Rated for language and possible violence. Chapter 9 up!
1. Awakening

Good and Evil: The Reign of Rekka  
  
Chapter 1: Awakening  
  
Disclaimer for the whole dang fic: I don't own Black & White. If I did, the next game  
would be out by now. Suing me will get you a used tissue and a toilet paper roll  
tube.  
  
~...............~ are thoughts  
  
********************** are either the beginning/end of the story or scene changes.  
  
Got it? Good. ^_^;;  
  
************************************  
  
This is the story of the beginning of the reign of the Goddess, Rekka. It all started  
when a family from the nearby village went for a walk near the sea(oh boy...  
nameless characters)...  
  
"Son, hurry up and let's get back to the village before it gets dark!", shouted  
the father. The son was playing by the sea while the mother and father were  
walking along the beach, talking.   
  
The son decided to play a bit longer, until the father lost his patience and  
shouted for the son to hurry up, louder this time.  
  
"Oh, alright, dad...I'm coming!"  
  
As the son got up from the sand to leave with his parents, he tripped and fell into  
the sea. The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by hungry sharks!  
  
"Mom! Dad! Help!", he shouted.  
  
Totally helpless, the mother and father fell to their knees, looking up at the sky.  
  
"We beseech you in the heavens! We pray for you to help us, and save our  
son!", they shouted to the sky, hoping that their prayer was heard.  
  
Fortunately for them, it was.  
  
**************************************  
  
In the Void, she mentally groaned as she was awakened by an insistent tugging  
that was trying to pull her toward one of the planets below.  
  
~Can't I have five more minutes to sleep before I have to help those mortals?~, she  
asked. To her surprise, the force that was tugging at her replied.  
  
~No, you can't. Those mortals' prayer was out of desperation. Now, get off   
your lazy butt and go help those mortals!~  
  
With that "said", the force pulled her out of the Void and shoved her toward the   
planet where the prayer emanated from.  
  
While speeding toward the planet, she dozed off again, waking up only when she hit the moon of the   
planet she was supposed to get to.  
  
~Damn...where'd that moon come from?! Now, where's that blasted planet?~  
  
She looked around and saw that the planet was behind the moon.  
  
~There it is. Now, to go down there and see what the hell it is I'm supposed to be doing.~  
  
She took off toward the planet again and heard the desperate praying of the boy's  
parents when she entered the atmosphere.   
  
She went down to sea level and skimmed over the water, sending a huge spray of   
water flying behind her, and, soon, she found the boy. Stopping, she plucked  
the boy out of the water and set him down on the beach.  
  
The parents looked up at her in adulation.  
  
"Oh thank you! Thank you for saving our son!", the father said.  
  
They were surprised when the bright ball of red light that was the goddess' true  
form disappeared and a beautiful young woman with ruby red eyes, dark grey hair,  
and wearing golden armor adorned with rubies over a red robe that had blue trim,  
appeared. There was a sword with a golden hilt, sheathed in a blue sheath,  
attached to the back of her armor, as well as a ruby in the end of the hilt.  
  
"Oh, you're very welcome.", the goddess remarked.  
  
" Your coming was foretold in the prophecy. Holy One, follow us to our  
village so we can finish your temple and start worshipping you.", the father  
said excitedly, thrilled at being one of the first residents of the village to  
see their people's prophecy fulfilled.   
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
The father took a few steps in the direction of the village, then stopped and turned toward their new   
goddess.  
  
"Um...to avoid sounding ignorant in front of you, I must inquire as to what  
name you're called?", he said uncertainly.  
  
"I don't have a name...yet. I'll leave that up to you, my followers.", the goddess   
replied in a voice that set the father at ease instantly.  
  
"Oh...follow us, then, Holy One."  
  
The family, then, headed toward their village, with their goddess following them.  
To be continued....  
  
**********************************  
A/N: Whee! My first Black & White fic! Any suckiness of this chapter is because I   
really didn't know how to start it. The chapters should get better.  
  
In the next chapter: Rekka(she'll still be called "the goddess"), gets her Creature.  
  
C&C welcome...flames will be used to warm my computer room and flamers  
will be fed to my Tiger Creature for a snack.  
  
Until next chapter...ja ne! 


	2. Build the Temple and Creature Selection!

Good and Evil: The Reign of Rekka  
  
Chapter 2: Building the Temple and claiming a Creature  
  
Disclaimer: I already said all I needed to say in the disclaimer for the first   
chapter. -_-  
  
~.................~ are thoughts  
  
*******************are either the beginning/end of the story or scene changes.  
  
*******************************************  
When the family had taken the goddess to their village, she heard a voice griping.  
  
"The temple's not finished yet?! How are we supposed to do evil without the temple?!", the voice  
groused.  
  
"Oh, quiet. We should help them complete it. Then, it'll get done faster.", another, more gentle  
voice said.  
  
"Okay, who's talking?", the goddess inquired. Two figures floated in front of her. One was a  
little red demon and the other was an old man sitting on a cloud, halo over his head, and dressed  
in a white robe.  
  
"Okay, who are you two?"  
  
"We're your conscience. I'm Good.", Good said.  
  
"And I'm Evil."  
  
"We're here to advise you on what to do.", Good said, a serene smile on his face.  
  
"Okay, then. What the heck am I supposed to do?"  
  
"You could help the villagers build the Temple. It appears that they need wood taken to the construction  
site.", Good suggested, causing Evil to scoff.  
  
"I say we cause massive chaos and construction!"  
  
"But we don't have any powers yet!"  
  
"So. The boss can turn into her true form and throw things."  
  
"But that's not a nice thing to do!"  
  
"That's kinda the point."  
  
The goddess covered her ears and glared at the two "advisers".  
  
"Shut up, you two. I'll help the villagers build the temple, then figure out what to do from there.", she  
said irritatedly as she disappeared in a flash of light, transforming into her true form.  
  
She floated over to the Village Store and picked up a bunch of wood, then floated over to the Temple  
Construction Site and dropped the wood onto the pile. Then, seeing that no more wood was required,   
she transformed back to her human form and watched the construction.  
  
When the Temple was built, she looked over toward the huge doors off to one side of the village and   
noticed a golden scroll floating next to them. Curious, she transformed back into her true form and flew  
over to it and touched it.  
  
Sable the Creature Trainer came through her little door...well...little compared to a deity in his/her  
true form, that is. The goddess transformed back to her human form and approached Sable.  
  
"Holy One, I'm Sable, the Creature Trainer. Beyond these doors are wondrous Creatures. If  
you can open these doors, you may go through and choose a Creature. However, the only  
way to open the doors is to find the three gate stones. The first one is easy because the villagers  
were dancing around it when you came in. The other two will be a bit more difficult to find. Do you   
accept this challenge?"  
  
The goddess nodded.  
"Yes, I accept."  
  
"Good, now, get to it."  
  
The goddess transformed to her true form and flew to the village entrance, instantly finding  
the first gate stone. She picked up the stone and put it on the pedestal in front of the doors.  
  
"That's one, you need to find two more.", Sable informed her.  
  
The goddess' attention was diverted to a woman who was crying.  
  
She transformed to her human form and approached the woman, who instantly fell to her knees,  
bowing.  
  
"My brother is gravely ill and wandered off! I can't find him, and I'm worried! I have one of the stones  
you're looking for in my house. I'll give it to you if you find my brother.", the woman said.  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"I say we smash the house in and take the gate stone.", Evil said.  
  
"No. We're going after the brother. It's the right thing to do.", the goddess said, softly, as she  
headed for the woods near the entrance of the village.  
**************************************  
"Someone help me! I can't get back home!", the gravely ill man shouted as he tried to crawl back to the   
village.   
  
He sighed when he realized that it was futile to keep going.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear sister. I just can't make it.", he whispered as he laid where he was when he couldn't  
move anymore.  
  
Just then, he heard a voice calling to him.  
  
"Hold on, sir! I'm coming for you!"  
***************************************  
The goddess heard a voice calling for someone, anyone, to help him, and followed the voice.  
  
"There's the sick guy!", Evil shouted when they came to a clearing.  
  
"Hold on, sir! I'm coming for you!", the goddess called to the man as she ran toward him.  
  
He looked up at her, taking in her appearance.  
  
"Who are you?", he asked weakly as she knelt to help him stand.  
  
"Just your friendly, neighborhood deity.", she joked as she threw one of his arms across her shoulders   
and helped him back to the village.  
  
"You know, it would've been easier to do that in your true form.", Evil said, slight disapproval in his voice.  
  
"Well. I'm tired from all that transforming I did just to zip from one end of the village to the other.   
Besides, I like being in human form."  
  
Evil had nothing more to say about that.  
***************************************  
Skipping ahead a bit, the goddess got the other two gate stones and was allowed  
through the gates and was mulling over which Creature to choose as hers.  
  
"How about the cow? A strong and noble beast.", Good was saying.  
  
"No. Not fearsome enough to get respect from villagers.", the goddess said thoughtfully.  
  
"Then how about the Ape...highly intelligent and quick to learn?"  
  
"Nah. Too cute."  
  
"How about the lethal Tiger?", Evil chimed in.  
  
"That's it! I'll choose the Tiger! Impressive, plus, he's cute right now.", the goddess said.  
  
Sable nodded.  
  
"What shall you name your Creature, Holy One?"  
  
"How about Senka?", the goddess said, then turned to the Tiger. "Do you like Senka?"  
  
The Tiger nodded, and the goddess laughed.  
  
"Okay, Senka it is, then."  
  
"I'll take Senka to the Temple, then, tomorrow, we'll start his training.", Sable said as she put a rope leash  
on Senka.  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you back at the Temple.", the goddess said, as she started walking toward  
the Temple.  
To be continued...  
****************************************  
A/N: Gah, that wasn't much better than the first chapter, was it? I think I'll skim over the Creature training   
part and go straight into the "meat" of the game next chapter, and give lip service to the Creature training.  
There's no way I'll be able to write out that part of the game and make it more interesting. So, next chapter,   
there will be a little bit of Creature Training for humor purposes, then things pick up.  
  
As usual, C&C welcome, flames will be used to warm my computer room.  
  
Until next chapter, ja ne! 


	3. To Train a Creature, Part One

Good and Evil: The Reign of Rekka  
  
Chapter 3: To Train a Creature  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One for the full disclaimer. This disclaimer is to remind   
  
everyone that I still don't own Black & White. That is all.  
  
~.................~ are thoughts  
  
**************************are scene changes and/or the beginning/end of the story  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Senka! How many times have I told you not to crap on the Village Center?!", came an   
  
angry voice that echoed across the village.  
  
The Tiger looked around guiltily. It had been a few weeks since Sable the   
  
Creature Trainer had helped the goddess start training the Tiger.   
  
Senka looked up at the glowing red ball that hovered angrily over him. He  
  
tried to look his cutest to try defusing the goddess' anger. He was painfully aware  
  
of the fact that it was no good this time when the Rope Leash of Learning   
  
appeared around his neck, and he was pulled toward his pen, back at the   
  
Temple, and the leash attached to the Temple. The Tiger knew that he was  
  
grounded for the time being. Making the most of the time, he sat down and  
  
awaited his mistress' return, hoping that she wouldn't be angry when she   
  
got back.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Ick. Oh well...time to clean this mess up. The farmers will be exstatic when  
  
I drop this pile onto the fields.", the goddess muttered to herself as she flew   
  
toward the Village Center.   
  
"It's a good thing I can't smell in this form."  
  
She picked up the crap, one turd at a time, and gently dropped it onto  
  
the fields until it was all cleaned up. Afterwards, she flew to the sea  
  
and dipped her hand into it to wash it off, then switched to her human   
  
form and laid down on the beach, staring up at the sky.  
  
"That was certainly a crappy job.", she muttered(A/N: "Crappy" job!  
  
Get it?! Um...hehe ^_^;;).  
  
"How in the bloody hell am I supposed to train a Tiger to do my bidding  
  
when I can't even train him not to crap on the Village Center?!"  
  
"Umm...exuse me, Holy One?", a tentative voice said from behind her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We have a name for you."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes. Rekka. I believe that the Japanese tribe would probably start calling  
  
you that after witnessing some of your anger bursts."  
  
"Hmm...Rekka...I like it.", Rekka said with a slight grin.  
  
The villager bowed.  
  
"I'm glad, Holy One.", the man said before going off to do his daily chores.  
  
After the man had left, Rekka stood, brushing the sand from her robe and armor,   
  
and started walking toward the Temple.  
  
"I should start teaching Senka how to cast the Water miracle. I got that cool miracle  
  
dispenser for water after helping those guys build their ship and leave.", she   
  
muttered to herself.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, if that sucked, it's probably because I was interrupted enough times  
  
to totally lose the plot that I wanted to use for this chapter. I went ahead and had the   
  
villagers give Rekka her name because I was getting tired of typing "the goddess   
  
this, the goddess that" all the time. Originally, she wasn't supposed to get her name  
  
until Land 2, after learning Fireball. However, I decided to touch on the funnier parts  
  
of Creature training, though I still can't get Senka to use the fields instead of the   
  
VIllage Center. -_-;;  
  
Anyway, who's excited for Black & White 2? Tell me in your reviews. I know I am,   
  
even though Senka may have to undergo a species change(the Tiger may not make  
  
it back into the game...we'll know by the time the game's finally released...depends   
  
on how people voted. Senka will either remain a Tiger, or be changed into a Wolf  
  
or a Lion...the only Creature of those three that's guaranteed to be in it is the Lion).   
  
I'll get the game regardless(the only way I won't be able to get it is if they increase   
  
the requirements over what my computer can handle), and write a fic set during that  
  
game, just because it would be interesting to write a war between my villages and   
  
a rival deity's villages.  
  
As usual, comments will be welcome, however, flames will be used to warm my   
  
computer room.  
  
Until next chapter...ja ne! 


	4. More Creature Training

Good And Evil  
  
Chapter 4: To Train a Creature, Part Two  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Black & White. How many times must I tell  
  
you people?!  
  
~...................~ Are thoughts and/or telepathic communication  
  
**************** is the beginning/end of the story or scene changes  
  
*********************************************  
  
"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Rekka heard from above her as she continued staring  
  
at the sky.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?!", she muttered to herself as she looked in the   
  
direction of the sound. Her eyes widened slightly, mostly in wonder as she watched  
  
a sheep go sailing on by, heading out to sea.  
  
"SENKA!!", she shouted, knowing who the culprit behind the flying sheep was.  
  
She ducked as another sheep flew by, narrowly missing the goddess.  
  
Growling slightly, she crawled up the hill to see the huge Tiger by the shepherd's  
  
house, merrily throwing sheep around the village. She got to her feet and watched  
  
as villagers scattered, running from the sheep as they landed. The villagers   
  
screamed in fear as Senka, seemingly bored with hurling sheep, reached over and  
  
picked up a cow. The Tiger looked at the cow curiously for a few seconds before   
  
deciding that it would serve a better purpose as lunch instead of as a projectile   
  
weapon.  
  
"Okay, that's it.", Rekka said under her breath as she ran toward the Temple to   
  
get one of the leashes.  
  
"Blast...which one did Sable say was the Leash of Compassion?! The rope one?  
  
No...not the spiky one, so it's got to be the rainbow colored one."  
  
Rekka picked up the Leash of Compassion and returned to her true form(the   
  
glowing ball thingies). She flew to where Senka was wreaking havoc with the   
  
village's livestock, and threw the end of the leash at him. The leash attached itself  
  
and the Tiger stopped, looking at her for her next command.  
  
"Senka! Don't throw the livestock!", Rekka sharply reprimanded the Tiger,   
  
smacking him on the head once. Senka sniffled and started crying.   
  
"Senka...", Rekka started, gently scratching the big feline behind one ear.  
  
"Senka, you can't go around throwing around the villagers' livestock. That's  
  
one of their sources of food."  
  
~What about the farms?~, she heard the Tiger's deep voice rumble through her  
  
head.  
  
"That's just one of their food sources. The sea is another. You need to watch  
  
the villagers as they go about their daily chores so you can learn to help them out   
  
from time to time."  
  
~How will I know what to learn?~  
  
Rekka smiled inwardly, as she was still in her true form.  
  
"Simple. Watch them as they deliver food and wood to the Village Store, and, also  
  
as they take food and wood out of the Village Store so that you can learn how to  
  
use it. Learn to fish by watching the village fishermen fish, so you can feed yourself.  
  
Learn how to take food from the fields as a second type of food for you. I have a   
  
feeling that I won't always be around to help you care for the villagers. That's why  
  
you must learn how to do it all yourself.", Rekka replied.  
  
~Why won't you be around all the time? I don't understand.~  
  
Rekka chuckled softly.  
  
"Senka, I may have just arrived on this planet, but, I'm not naive enough to believe   
  
that I'm the only deity that exists here. I may be needed elsewhere to defend our  
  
people. That is our sole purpose here, Senka...to care for and protect our villagers  
  
from harm. However, don't worry. If I leave the village, I will never be gone for long.  
  
That, I can, and will promise."  
  
"Holy One! There's a huge creature on the other side of this mountain!", came a   
  
frightened cry from the path that led through the mountains to a valley, where an  
  
Aztec village was nestled in the foothills.  
  
Rekka changed to her human form, standing in the palm of Senka's hand. Tiger  
  
and goddess looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"Okay, let's go check it out, Senka!", Rekka shouted as Senka took off running, with  
  
a low growl, heading for the pass.  
  
To be continued...  
  
****************************************  
  
A/N: Man, it's been awhile since I played this part of the game, but I'll do the best  
  
I can writing it. There are the flying sheep I promised in the summary for this fic, and  
  
I even threw in a flying cow, as well. ^_^;;  
  
To the animal rights activists out there, no sheep or cows were harmed in the writing  
  
of this fic.  
  
Next Chapter: Exactly what is the huge Creature the man was screaming about?  
  
Well, if you've played the game, then there's no surprise there. ^_^;;  
  
Comments welcome, flames will be used to cook my burgers with.  
  
Until next chapter...ja ne! 


	5. Rufus the Lion, and Even MOre Creature T...

Good and Evil  
  
Chapter 5: Rufus the Lion, and, you Guessed it, More Creature Training  
  
Ryoga: Can I say the disclaimer this time?  
  
Jen: I don't see why not.  
  
Miroku: Neither do I. Since this is Lady Jen's fic, it would be unwise for us to tell  
  
her how to do the disclaimer.   
  
Jen: Thanks, Miroku! ^_^  
  
Miroku: You're welcome. Lord Ryoga, would you do the honor for the disclaimer.  
  
Ryoga: *looking adorably confused* "Lord"? *Ahem* Jen doesn't own Black &  
  
White. The people at Lionhead do. She's said that if she did own Black & White,   
  
then Black & White 2 would already be in stores. So, don't sue, unless you want   
  
to feel intense pain from her Punishment Gunblade.  
  
Miroku: "Gunblade"? What's that?   
  
Jen: *unsheathing Punishment, the light glinting ominously from the twin blades*   
  
This is a Gunblade. It's a combination of sorts of a gun with a sword. This is the   
  
"Punishment" variant.  
  
Miroku: *looking at the weapon apprehensively* Ah, I see.  
  
********************************** is the beginning/end of the story and/or scene changes  
  
~...........................................~ Are thoughts/ telepathic communication...I'll let   
  
y'all know which is which. ^_^;;  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
They arrived at the valley, surprised to see a huge Lion Creature standing there,  
  
looking somewhat sad.  
  
"We're dead! We're all dead!", Evil shouted in panic.  
  
"What are you blathering on about? He looks friendly.", Good said calmly.  
  
"Doesn't matter! We're all dead, even us spirits!", Evil continued panicking, then  
  
looked at Rekka. "You, too, boss!"  
  
"I'm what?", Rekka asked in confusion.  
  
"He thinks that that Lion Creature is going to kill us all...the villagers, us, you,   
  
Senka...I mean, really! He looks more sad than evil."  
  
Just then, a deep voice rumbled through their minds.  
  
~I see you have a Creature. Please. Bring him to me.~, the voice said.  
  
"He's talking to us.", Good said in awe.  
  
"Yeah. Well, Senka, you heard him. Walk over there to meet him.", Rekka said in agreement.  
  
Senka growled in the affirmative, and strolled on over to the huge Lion, and set   
  
Rekka down. She looked up, noting just how huge and imposing Creatures look   
  
to villagers.  
  
~To a mortal, even Senka looks imposing, and he's still a child.~, she thought as   
  
she reverted to her true form and flew over to the Lion to get a closer look at him.  
  
~May I ask what your name is? I can't just call you "Lion"~, she asked the huge   
  
Creature telepathically.  
  
~It's been such a long time since anyone's wanted to know my name. I've been  
  
so lonely all these years with no other Creatures to interact with. I'll tell you my  
  
name. It's Rufus. What's your Tiger's name?~, Rufus replied.  
  
~His name's Senka. What do you need from us?~  
  
~I want to train the both of you in the ways of gods and Creatures~  
  
~Oh. Okay. I suppose that it would be wise to learn just what the hell I'm   
  
supposed to be doing besides trying to get Senka to stop crapping in the middle  
  
of the village and trying to stop him from throwing the livestock.~, Rekka replied   
  
with a mental nod.  
  
~Okay. Follow me when you're ready to begin your training.~, the huge Lion   
  
commented with a nod and walked off. Rekka looked down and noticed Senka  
  
running after Rufus and flew after him.  
  
When they reached the Aztec village, Rufus pointed it out to them.  
  
~ Gods get their power from belief. I will teach you how to impress villagers so   
  
that they believe in you. Look at their Village Store. They're out of food.~, Rufus   
  
explained.  
  
~I see. So, to impress them the most, I put food in their Village Store? Where will  
  
the food come from? I don't want to take food from my village and deprive my   
  
villagers of food.~, Rekka said, as she floated over the Aztecs' Village Store.  
  
She noticed a few of the villagers pointing up at her, looking amazed.  
  
~That's where one-shot miracles come in.~, Rufus patiently explained, then   
  
held up a green ball with a cornucopia floating in it. ~This is a one-shot miracle  
  
for food. To cast the miracle, you break open the ball and the miracle's power  
  
flows into your hand. Then, you simply cast it. If Senka's on the Leash of  
  
Learning when you cast it, he'll begin to learn how to cast the miracle.~  
  
~So, I can teach Senka to cast miracles? That'll be handy. I have a feeling  
  
that I won't always be around the village to help the villagers. So, if Senka's  
  
able to cast miracles, it'll make things much easier.~  
  
~Precisely.~, Rufus commented with a mental grin. ~Okay. Let's see you cast the  
  
miracle.~  
  
~Okay.~, Rekka said as she reached down into the small canyon where the   
  
one-shot food miracle lay and broke through the covering and grabbed the   
  
miracle contained within. She felt the power coursing through her hand. Attaching   
  
the Leash of Learning to Senka, she flew over to the Aztecs' Village Store and,  
  
muttering a few words, cast the miracle. The Aztecs looked up and cheered  
  
as food seemed to drop out of the sky and into their Village Store.   
  
Meanwhile, Senka had wandered into the village and was picking up villagers   
  
and looking at them curiously. After eyeing them for a second or two, he'd gently  
  
pat them on the head, then gently set them down. He had remembered some of  
  
the harsh lessons that his goddess had taught him about respecting the lives  
  
of villagers, though she obviously didn't know everything quite yet. That was to be expected,   
  
since she had just arrived on Eden.  
  
~Very good. I'm going to go rest now. I'll contact you when I'm ready to continue  
  
your training. For now, your assignment is to impress and convert this village.~,   
  
Rufus said as he wandered off.  
  
~Feh. "Homework"? I get homework?~, Rekka grumbled to herself, mentally as  
  
she transformed into her human form, unsheathing her sword.  
  
"Okay, Senka. I have an idea. You get the one-shot miracles when I tell you to,   
  
one at a time, and I'll break them open and see if I can channel the power through  
  
my sword. I don't intend to remain in my true form all the time.", she said to the   
  
Tiger.  
  
~Affirmative, mistress.~, Senka's voice rumbled through her head.  
  
Nodding in approval, Rekka readied her sword.  
  
"Okay, Senka. Bring over the first one-shot miracle. I'm keeping you attached to   
  
the leash so you can learn the miracle, too."  
  
Growling in an affirmative, Senka jogged over to the small canyon and picked up   
  
the closest one-shot food miracle and brought it over to the goddess.  
  
"Okay, watch this!", she exclaimed as she raised the sword, then brought it down  
  
on the miracle, easily breaking through the covering. She closed her eyes in   
  
concentration as the sword's blade approached the miracle.   
  
When she opened her eyes, the blade was glowing with energy and the one-shot  
  
miracle's covering had vanished.  
  
"I did it! The miracle's power is in my blade!", she exclaimed happily, then ran  
  
toward the Aztecs' village store.  
  
"Miracle Food!", she shouted as she swung the sword toward the Village Store,  
  
releasing the miracle, grain falling into the huge food compartment.  
  
Rekka and Senka repeated the process until, in a flash of fireworks, the people in  
  
the village ran over to Rekka and started worshipping her.  
  
"Umm...", she started, but Good floated in front of her face.  
  
"That means that you've converted that village, which is a good thing.", he said at   
  
her confused look.  
  
"So, all I have to do to convert a village into believing in me, I have to give them what   
  
they need most?"  
  
"Precisely. It also wouldn't hurt to heal the sick or cast a few miracles just for show.   
  
When you get these miracles, you might want to teach them to Senka so that he  
  
can cast them if you're not around.", Good replied. "You can also take Senka  
  
into a village that doesn't believe in any god and they'll be impressed by him."  
  
"But there are no other villages on this island. When will we get to go to other   
  
islands so I can be a real deity?", Rekka asked impatiently.  
  
"I imagine that it'll be after Rufus finishes training you and Senka. We can't have you   
  
going to other lands not knowing what to do, now can we?"  
  
"I suppose not.", Rekka said, pouting a bit, beginning to act her age a bit, as a very  
  
young goddess.  
  
Good chuckled. "You're still quite young. You'll learn in time. When we go to other   
  
lands, you'll have to deal with gods much older than you are. Gods that have been   
  
around for centuries...some good...some evil. Since you have your followers' needs   
  
at heart, you'll be a fairly good goddess, even though you're prone to throw   
  
tantrums from time to time."  
  
"Tantrums? Also, I already figured that we'd have to deal with other gods.", Rekka asked   
  
in irritation.  
  
"Yes. Tantrums. Throwing things around the village when things don't quite go your   
  
way, or smashing a tree in frustration when you tried to cast the one-shot water  
  
miracle from the dispenser that you got when you helped those sailors with their  
  
boat and food, but couldn't figure it out until Rufus taught you how the one-shot  
  
miracles work.", Good explained patiently as Rekka and Senka headed back to  
  
the Temple. "You may not realize it but you've been naturally following the path  
  
of good. You helped that woman with her brother in return for the gate stone when  
  
it would've been easy for you to simply smash her house and take the stone, and  
  
leave her brother to die. You helped those sailors with their boat, and provided  
  
them with food, when it would've been easy to just kill them. Plus, you have your  
  
followers' best interests at heart. You're a naturally good deity. At your best, truly  
  
good, at your worst, neutral. When you gain power, all lands under your rule will  
  
remain sunny and beautiful."  
  
"What happens to the lands ruled by evil gods?", Rekka asked in curiosity.  
  
"They become bleak, barren, and frightening. The people living on those lands  
  
live in fear from the perpetual darkness and frequent lightning storms. If you take  
  
over villages in those lands, the land will become sunny with lush vegetation, and the  
  
people will stop being constantly fearful. Those villages should be the easiest to win  
  
over, since you'd be showing the people that there's a better life out there for them if  
  
they throw their lot in with you."  
  
"I like the sound of that.", Rekka commented as they approached the Temple.   
  
Senka immediately headed for his pen to take a nap.  
  
"I thought you might.", Good said, then disappeared as Rekka sat on the grass  
  
outside Senka's pen, leaning back against the wall, looking over the village.  
  
"My people...I will always watch over you.", she vowed to herself, as her eyes closed  
  
and she dozed off.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N: I can't remember Rufus' exact lines because it's been so long since  
  
I've played Land One(I'm on Land 3 again, and I've thought up some great scenes  
  
for when Rekka & Co. get there), so, I'm kinda ad-libbing his lines. Since Rekka's  
  
still very young, as deities go, at this point in the story, I decided to have her act like  
  
a kid from time to time. Also, I finally reveal the reason for giving her a sword when   
  
there's no war in the B&W universe(yet...wait until B&W2 is released...Rekka will   
  
act very much like the Warrior Goddess that she claims to be, except that it will  
  
if in the defense of her followers). There was a reason for it...and it's not because I   
  
think swords are cool. ^_^;;  
  
Anyway, comments and constructive criticism welcome, flamers will be fed to Senka  
  
as a snack and the flames thrown at an enemy village.  
  
Until next chapter...ja ne! 


	6. Yet More Creature Training and a Crisis ...

Good and Evil  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Yet More Creature Training  
  
  
  
Miroku:Lady Jen still doesn't own Black & White.  
  
  
  
Ryoga: The folks at Lionhead do.  
  
  
  
Reno(from Final Fantasy 7): So don't sue, or I'm comin' after ya! *holds Electro  
  
Mag Rod threateningly*  
  
  
  
Miroku:I think it is unwise to threaten the readers like that.  
  
  
  
Reno: *shrugs, putting away the Mag Rod* I'm a Turk, that's what I do.  
  
  
  
Miroku & Ryoga: *sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
*Reno suddenly finds himself pinned to the wall by his suit jacket sleeve via a  
  
rather lethal looking gunblade*  
  
  
  
Jen: Reno, don't threaten the few readers I have, please. -_-;;  
  
  
  
Anyway...  
  
  
  
~Thoughts/telepathic communication will be written like this.~  
  
  
  
****************************** just means either scene changes or the beginning/end  
  
of the story.  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
Rekka found herself being awakened from her nap by a frantic woman.  
  
  
  
"Holy One! My children have been kidnapped! Please save them!", the woman,  
  
whom Rekka recognized as the woman who ran the Creche, exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Have any clues as to who did it?", Rekka asked sleepily. She may be a goddess,  
  
but she liked her sleep as well.  
  
  
  
"There was a strange man with a pipe hanging around the woods behind the  
  
Creche. I suspect that he might be the one who kidnapped them."  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'll get your kids back.", Rekka said as she stood, brushing the grass from  
  
her robe.  
  
  
  
"Senka! Come here!"  
  
  
  
~Yes, mistress? What do you wish for me to do?~, the Tiger's voice rumbled  
  
through her head.  
  
  
  
"We're rescuing some of the children from the Creche, Senka. Consider this a  
  
lesson in compassion.", Rekka explained as she threw the end of the Leash of  
  
Compassion at Senka, the hook magically attaching itself to the Tiger. They  
  
headed for the woods behind the Creche.  
  
  
  
When they arrived, Senka crouched, ready for Rekka's signal for the ambush.  
  
  
  
"Here's the plan. When the man walks by on his way to capture more children, I'll  
  
leash him to you and you catch him. DON'T eat him. Just scare the crap out of  
  
him until he tells us where he's hidden those children."  
  
  
  
Senka growled softly in affirmative. Just then they heard the sound of a pipe  
  
playing, and saw an extremely ugly man wandering by on his way to the village.   
  
  
  
"Okay, Senka, now!", Rekka shouted as she threw the end of the Leash of  
  
Compassion that she had been holding. Just in case the Tiger messed up and  
  
killed the man, Rekka noted that he had come out of a cave sealed off with  
  
wooden planks.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Senka had captured the man, who was screaming in fright, while the  
  
Tiger growled at him ferociously. Senka, then, looked at the man cusiously, then  
  
ate him.  
  
  
  
"Senka! You weren't supposed to eat him!", Rekka shouted in divine anger as  
  
she grabbed the end of the leash and pulled the Tiger down to her level and  
  
bopped him on the nose.  
  
  
  
"It's a good thing I thought to look and see where he came from.", she said  
  
irritably as she threw the end of the leash at a nearby tree and leashed Senka to  
  
the tree.  
  
  
  
"You stay here, while I save those children."  
  
  
  
Senka nodded miserably as he sat down, upset that he had messed up and  
  
made his goddess angry with him. Rekka's angry expression softened a bit as  
  
she patted the Tiger on the hand.  
  
  
  
"We'll talk about this later, Senka. Right now, I have kids to save. This situation  
  
can still be resolved."  
  
  
  
With that, she ran to the cave she had found.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
When Rekka reached the cave, she heard children's voices crying for help.  
  
  
  
"Bingo. I found it.", she muttered under her breath as she unsheathed her sword.  
  
"I hope this works. I may be a goddess, but I'm not quite all-powerful yet."  
  
  
  
She moved the sword back into swinging position, channeling divine power into  
  
the blade, then swung it at the wooden planks, hoping that the energy that was  
  
released would smash the planks to bits. Instead, a couple of planks fell away,  
  
letting sunlight into the cave.  
  
  
  
"It's better than nothing.", Rekka grumbled as she walked over to the cave, sword  
  
resting on her shoulder. Assessing the situation, she put the sword in the sheath  
  
on her back and grasped one of the planks and tugged on it. It wouldn't give.  
  
  
  
Grumbling to herself in frustration, she unsheathed her sword again and began  
  
hacking away at the planks with it, trying to make the blows stronger through  
  
divine power. Eventually, she stepped back, wiping sweat from her brow as the  
  
children ran out of the cave, cheering, headed back to the Creche.  
  
  
  
"That would've been easier if I wasn't maintaining this human form during all  
  
that.", she muttered as she walked back over to Senka, and plopped down on the  
  
ground next to the Tiger, leaning against the soft fur on his side. Glancing up at  
  
the sky, she noticed that it was beginning to turn red.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Senka. Let's get back to the Temple. The view of the sunset is  
  
spectacular from that hill.", she said as she stood, a bit shakily, as she started to  
  
find it a bit hard to maintain the human form she had assumed. Deciding to rest  
  
her powers a bit, she reverted to her true form and led Senka back to the  
  
Temple.   
  
  
  
When they arrived at the Temple, Senka sat down on the hill, as Rekka hovered  
  
a couple feet off the ground until she felt she could return to the human form she  
  
had decided she liked.  
  
  
  
As she leaned back into his soft fur, Senka looked down at her.  
  
  
  
~Weren't we going to talk about my eating that man?~  
  
  
  
~We'll talk about it tomorrow. I said that we'd talk about it "later". Tomorrow's  
  
later.~, she said telepathically, as she closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
~I must still be a bit tired from being suddenly awakened in the Void. I'll have to  
  
get over this if I'm going to be effective in helping my people. Well, at least we still  
  
got the Heal Increase miracle dispenser just by saving those kids. I wonder what  
  
we would've received if I hadn't saved'em.~, she thought to herself as she drifted  
  
off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Noticing that his goddess was asleep, Senka picked her up and stood. He walked  
  
over to the Temple and set her down against one of the posts at the side of the  
  
entrance to his pen. Looking at her, silently vowing to learn everything that she  
  
could teach him, even though he knew that she was still learning, herself. He,  
  
then, laid down in the pen, curled up into a huge, furry, orange and black ball and  
  
fell asleep.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
A few days later, after Senka had learned to fight, and Rekka had taught him the  
  
Heal Increase miracle, and had started to teach him Miracle Water, Rufus called  
  
them for one final lesson that would include information that he had claimed was  
  
dangerous.  
  
  
  
Her curiosity piqued, Rekka led Senka to the appointed place and hovered next  
  
to the Tiger, in her true form. They both listened as Rufus explained about the  
  
Creeds and Nemesis' desire to be the only god on the planet.  
  
  
  
Rekka shrugged at a break in the story, as she briefly disappeared, then  
  
reappeared in her human form.  
  
  
  
"I'll have to kick his ass, then.", she said.  
  
  
  
"Rekka!", Good gasped in shock, then glared as he heard Evil snickering.  
  
  
  
"No one gets by with threatening my people without a fight.", Rekka clarified.  
  
  
  
"That may be difficult.", Rufus said, looking nervous. "Nemesis is a very powerful  
  
god."  
  
  
  
Rekka shrugged again.  
  
  
  
"I can still kick his ass."  
  
  
  
Good groaned. Rekka was being obstinate and stubborn.  
  
  
  
"You need to become more powerful, Holy One."  
  
  
  
"For once, I agree with whitie, Boss.", Evil chimed in. "Become more powerful and  
  
you can kick Nemesis from one end of Eden to the other, then into the Void."  
  
  
  
"So, how in the bloody hell am I supposed to get more powerful?", Rekka asked  
  
impatiently.  
  
  
  
Just then a powerful thunderstorm formed from out of nowhere.  
  
  
  
"There will be no other gods!", a voice boomed from the sky.  
  
  
  
"Oh no! He's here!", Rufus shouted over the thunder.  
  
  
  
"Who's here?"  
  
  
  
"Nemesis! Run or he'll kill you!"  
  
  
  
"Feh. Is that all he can do? Make a thunderstorm appear out of nowhere?",  
  
Rekka said, getting a bit overconfident.  
  
  
  
Senka, heeding Rufus' warning, picked Rekka up and made a run for the Temple  
  
as a bolt of lightning struck the huge Lion down, killing him.  
  
  
  
"The village is under attack!", Good shouted in a panic.  
  
  
  
"Senka, put me down and I'll go look."  
  
  
  
The Tiger nodded in affirmative and set Rekka down.  
  
  
  
She reverted to her true form and flew, quickly, over to the village. She mentally  
  
gasped at what she saw. There was a huge thunderstorm over the village and  
  
everything was on fire.  
  
  
  
In desperation, she flew through the huge gates to the Water miracle dispenser  
  
and charged up the one-shot Water miracle, then flew to the Village store and  
  
used the water to put out the flames. As soon as the flames were out, another  
  
bolt of lightning struck the building, setting it ablaze again. She looked down at  
  
the people, who were crying out for help that she couldn't give them, just before  
  
being struck down by lightning. She flew over to the Temple and transformed to  
  
her human form, collapsing to her knees.  
  
  
  
"What do I do now?", she wailed in frustration, feeling tears rolling down her  
  
cheeks.  
  
  
  
Just then a vortex appeared in the ground near the sea.  
  
  
  
"I think I may know what to do.", she said, still sniffling a bit as she walked over to  
  
the vortex.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
A/N: I wrote this through a minor case of Writer's Block. I didn't remember the  
  
exact dialog for Rufus teaching about the Creeds and Nemesis, so, I made up  
  
something that, I hope, qualifies for the humor aspect of this story. ^_^;;  
  
I know I skipped over a few of the sidequests...I wanted to move on to Land 2.   
  
So, next up: A new land!  
  
  
  
As usual, comments/constructive criticism will be appreciated, flames will be used  
  
to warm up my computer room, and the flamer fed to Senka. 


	7. A New Land

Good and Evil 

Chapter 7: A New Land

Jen: I don't own Black & White, the talented people at Lionhead do.

Reno: So don't sue.

Jen: Very good, Reno. Our little lessons in not threatening the readers paid off.

Reno: I try.

Jen: sweatdrops, not wanting to know what that meant

Anyway...

................... are thoughts/telepathis communication

marks the beginning/end of the chapter or scene breaks

Confused yet? Good. ;

Gathering up her courage, Rekka telepathically ordered Senka to toss as many villagers as he can find, in addition to as much food and wood as possible into the vortex before jumping into the vortex herself.

She heard the frightened scream of a villager flying overhead as she slowly awoke,  
feeling very dizzy.

"Ugh...I had no idea that goddesses could get dizzy.", she muttered, lying on her back.  
She didn't want to move until the dizziness passed.

Senka caught the villager in midair, gently pat him in the air, then set him on the ground.

When the dizziness finally passed, she sat up and found a strange blond man directing things in the future location of her village.

"Who the bloody hell are you?", she asked the man, as she stood and walked over to him.

"I'm Khazar, a god at war with Lethys.", he said.

"Who the bloody hell is Lethys?", Rekka asked, getting irritated.

"Lethys is the evil god who rules the snowy region of this land. Take his villages and he loses power.", Khazar replied.

"But I just got here. I'm not powerful enough to wage war against another god."

"That's why I'm allying with you.", Khazar said, then switched to his true form.

"Here. I'm providing you a Disciple Builder and a couple of Scaffolds to start your village off. The Disciple Builder will keep building things until he dies.", Khazar explained as he carried over the Disciple Builder and Scaffolds, one on a hill where the Temple was to be located, and the other one was placed near where the Village Center would be, to become the Workshop.

The Disciple Builder started working on the Temple.

"Hey, Khazar? I had some power in my previous land, but, now, I can't even change back to my true form. Why is that?"

"Simple. You don't have any power because your Temple's not built yet. Once your Temple's built, your innate powers will reawaken. Afterwards, to get the power to cast miracles, you'll need worshippers to worship you at the Temple. Take care of your worshippers, Ally. They're your main source of divine power. A god with no worshippers is a dead god. Remember that.", Khazar explained patiently. He could tell that she was fresh from the Void and still had quite a bit to learn.

You've been thrown in way over your head, Rekka., he thought to himself, knowing her name before she could even tell it. He'd heard some of the villagers talking about the young goddess and how her Tiger had saved them when he was temporarily overseeing the construction of the village.

"Build your village and I'll show you how to call your people to worship and cast miracles.  
For now, here's some food, water, wood, and heal one-shot miracles to hold you until the village is built.", he said, reappearing in his human form. He pointed between two mountains and the food, water, wood, and heal one-shot miracles appeared.

"You can teach your Tiger how to cast those miracles by handing the one-shot miracles to him. He'll eventually figure out how to cast them."

"Right. However, I'll only be able to do that once I can change into my true form again,  
Rekka said.

"Once you're at full power and know a sufficient number of miracles, it'll be time for us to team up against Lethys.", Khazar said.

"Yes. Your enemy is my enemy, Khazar. I just hope we can win.", Rekka said as she looked toward the snowy mountains where Lethys made his home.

To be continued.....

A/N: Gah! Bad author for not updating in so long! I'll try to do better. ;


	8. Still in a new Land

Chapter 8: Still in the new land...

Disclaimer: I still don't own Black & White, the good folks at Lionhead do. Suing me will get you a ball of lint, if that.

As the finishing touch was put on her temple, Rekka felt the powers she was born with return.

"Ah. Good. If I want to get somewhere quickly, I can fly again." she thought to herself as she sat on the cliff overlooking the future location of the farm fields.

"Senka never did learn to do his business in the fields. The farmers would've loved the free fertilizer."

She looked toward the snowy mountains off in the distance, noticing the big temple with the blue beam of light coming out of the top.

"That must be Lethys' realm. Khazar's realm has the temple with the yellow beam of light. Mine's the one with the red beam of light. Just how big is my portion of the land, how many villages are there and how many are "neutral"? Right. The only way to figure that out is to tranform and fly."

She transformed into her true form and flew over the land, taking mental notes of how many village there are in total, how many are neutral, and how many belong to her. She was mildly disappointed when she found out that her village was the only one she actually "owned".

As she was flying, Lethys flew at her, glowing angrily.

"This is my land!" he shouted at her.

Looking down, she noticed that she was flying over the territory bordered in blue.

"Oops. Sorry," she muttered as she flew back to her single village and landed in her human form.

She was formulating a plan as she whistled for Senka.

"What is it, mistress?" the Tiger's deep voice rumbled in her mind.

"Senka, we need worshippers, and to get them, we need to impress a village. Preferably one close by. If I'm going to help Khazar fight Lethys, I'll need not only more power, but also to extend my influence in Lethys' direction. I noticed that my powers ceased to be effective after being in his territory for just a few seconds," she said, then noticed the village nearby. It appeared to be low on food and wood.

"Hmm...those people need food and wood. So, if we go over there and create those items for them, they'll start believing in me and eventually we'll win them over to my side. That's what we'll do!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Or you could kill the people in that village until they start following you out of fear," Evil said, flying in front of the goddess. Good looked over at the demon disapprovingly.

"That's not very nice," he chided.

Evil shrugged.

"That's kinda the point," he said, then the two "advisors" disappeared.

"I'm going to win that village over with kindness. Kill too many of those people, and I won't have enough power to fight Lethys. They are starving and they need wood, so that's what I'll provide for them. I'll have to use our spare food and wood one-shot miracles until the Village Center is completed."

She walked over to one of the food miracles and picked it up, handing it to the Tiger.

"Here. Khazar said that you'd eventually figure out how to cast it by just handing it to you. Things will go faster if you could help with the miracles, Senka."

"I think I've figured out this miracle. Let me try it on the people we want to win over." the Tiger said telepathically.

Senka walked over to the neutral village and made the sign for "food" in the air, and the Village Store's food compartment had some food in it.

"I did it, mistress." the Tiger proudly said in her mind, then noticed the villagers pointing at him.

"I think they believe that you exist, mistress. They've noticed me."

"Heh...try some of your dance moves on them, Senka. The villagers in the previous land really loved your dancing." the goddess telepathically said as she walked toward the other village, pushing her hair behind her ears to keep it out of her face.

When she arrived at the village, people stared at her, immediately noticing her long, dark grey hair, red eyes, and golden armor with matching sword.

The Village Elder walked up to her.

"Who are you?" he asked, curious as to what she would say.

"I am Rekka, Goddess of War, and I mean your people no harm. This creature is Senka, my Tiger, and he also means your people no harm. If you follow my path, your village shall never be without food or anything else that you need. If you follow my path, your villagers and their descendants will be protected for eternity. If you turn to Lethys, then your people will know nothing but suffering at his hands. The choice is yours," she said, trying to speak as formally as she knew how to be as she transformed into her true form, and floated over the village.

"Either way, I shall keep fighting for you. My war is with Lethys, not you mortals," she said, her voice becoming the booming voice one would expect from a deity.

The Village Elder thought about his options for a few seconds, then nodded.

"I shall have my builders go to your temple and build our worship site, Holy One," he said, bowing. The villagers standing around him also bowed as divine fireworks emanated from the Village Center.

"Okay. I now have two villages. Now what do I do? They really need a seminar on how to be a god in the Void. Powerful gods have so many people who's lives are in their hands. There's an Indian village beyond this one. I suppose that's my next objective." she thought as she landed, back in her human form.

To be continued...

A/N: Finally managed to cut through my writer's block enough to work on this fic. Now, I just need the inspiration to work on my other fics.

As for Senka casting the miracle the way he did. I know that the creatures simply cast the miracles. I just though that it would be cool if they cast the miracles using the symbols like you do in the game.

Anyway, and, as usual praise/constructive criticism will be appreciated...flames will be used to heat my room and the flamer will be fed to Senka.

Until next chapter...


	9. Another Adventure of the Goddess

Chapter 9: Another Adventure(or Misadventure)of the Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Black & White, the folks at Lionhead do. Any attempt to sue me will result in a tornado being dropped on your head(I _am_ a wind alchemist, after all)

"Senka, keep putting food in these people's village store while I go see what the next village needs," Rekka said as she transformed into her true form.

_I will do as you command, Mistress, _came the tiger's reply as he cast another Food miracle.

Looking on in approval, Rekka reached down with a divine hand and pat Senka on the head.

"Keep up the good work, Senka. I know I don't tell you that nearly often enough," she said, giving a mental smile as the tiger looked up at her.

_You've been telling me that in your own way, Mistress. I know you've been too busy_ _protecting our people from those who would hurt them. You've been telling me that I'm doing good with your smiles and general attitude of approval._

"Well, Senka, I'm verbally telling you to keep up the good work. I'll just fly over to the next village and see what they need," the goddess said with a chuckle just before flying off.

When she reached the Indian village, the smell was enough to force her to land.

"What's happened here?" she asked, unsheathing her sword in case of an enemy attack.

"Our food supply has been poisoned," one of the sick villagers told her, then took a closer look at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rekka, Goddess of War, and I'm here to help you," she said, her voice solemn as she traced a spiral shape, then a heart shape in the air with the tip of her sword. A rainbow colored light engulfed the villager and he stood straighter.

"I feel better! Thank you!" the man shouted happily as he spontaneously hugged her.

"It wasn't any problem," she said with a chuckle before transforming back into her true form. Since Senka was out of earshot, she switched to telepathy.

_Senka! I'm going to need your help. The entire food supply of this village has been poisoned. I'll have to empty the entire village store of food and find a way to dispose of it. You'll have to help me refill it._

_Yes, Mistress. I'm on my way,_ the tiger replied as he stopped casting Food miracles and ran toward the Indian village as fast as he could. He'd sensed the urgency in his mistress' voice, even though it was telepathic.

When he arrived, Rekka had already emptied the village store and was looking for a place to dispose of it.

"Senka, start refilling the food supply. I need to find a place to dump this blasted stuff," she said when she saw the tiger. Senka nodded with a growl and started casting Food miracles in the village store.

"You know, you could use just a pinch of that poisoned food on the other villages that you'll need to win over to defeat Lethys," Evil said with a chuckle.

"Really! That's not very nice," Good chided.

"I'm with Good on this one. No one deserves to die by poisoning. Maybe I can dump it in the sea," she mused aloud, but decided to dump the poisoned food on the beach, instead, and set fire to it with a fireball.

After flying back to the village, she sat against a tree after giving the villagers instructions that, if they were poisoned by the food to see her for healing, while Senka kept refilling their food supply with fresh food of various types.

Hours later, after she wearily healed the last villager, she found herself yawning and stretching.

"Hmph...apparently, even deities can get tired," she muttered to herself as she curled up on the ground next to the tree and dozed off to recharge her powers.

Senka, once the village store was refilled, rejoined his Goddess, and, noticing that she was asleep, stood guard over her. When he'd grown up a bit from the rambunctious cub he was when she had chosen him, he'd vowed to protect her always, and that was one vow he would always uphold.

To be continued...

A/N: Wow...it's been awhile since I updated this story. I was suffering from lack of inspiration to write. Now that I've regained the inspiration to write, I'll try to update this more often. ;


End file.
